Tune of the Day
by Darling M
Summary: Jacob tunes up Bella's truck. Maybe if she'll try it, she'll learn to like it. A bit of a drabble set in "New Moon."


**A/N**: Of course I don't own the Twilight series. If you're curious, I have not yet read the fourth installment, but this fanfiction only has to do with the second book, "New Moon," and even so there aren't many spoilers at all -- just the existence of Jacob!

This is in Bella's point of view. Remember her mood throughout the book, because it's mentioned here. Please enjoy and review! Constructive criticism if nothing else, guys!

_There he was, walking beside me…my personal sun._

She didn't have as much trouble listening to music, anymore. There were still some songs that caused her pain. Obvious love songs were the worst, and those types were the only ones she could hear in the school hallways. She herself had an iPod, but didn't use it. It was, after all, given to her for Christmas, the same year _he_ left.

That wasn't the point, though.

She _thought_ she saw something different in her truck. It took her long enough to figure out – the whole ride to La Push, actually. She was far too worried about Jacob and the others. They were in constant danger, looking out for a certain red-haired, beautiful vampire. Bella couldn't help but admire Victoria's beauty, but the thought didn't cheer her as much as she'd hoped. The ugliness of the vampire's wish to kill her dispelled any admiration.

There was something else keeping her mind running. Today might be another lonely day on the beach of La Push, and those were the worse. If Jacob weren't there, she'd go into a depressed state again. Yet now, if seemed as though her puppy was trying to tell her that she was never really alone.

A knock on her window snapped her out of the daze, and she turned to meet the grinning boy. "Like the present?" Jacob asked. He seemed proud of himself, but still held a shy attitude. He scratched the back of his head, looking anxious. "I figured I shouldn't get anything too shiny. It wouldn't look natural. But it's a great system! You still get AM and FM. And you have a digital clock now, see?" He reached into the now open window, pointing to the blinking numbers right above the plain stereo.

"How did you get into my truck?" Bella asked. It was rude not to say thanks to a gift, but she'd put sneaking and possibly jacking a car above it.

Jacob snickered. "Relax, it's your fault. You left the keys in when you parked here last. I thought I might as well give you an early Christmas present when I had the chance." He winked. "Sexy, isn't it? In its own wooden-way, I mean."

Bella scowled mockingly at him. "I thought you knew that I didn't like music."

He sighed. "If you don't want it, then I'll take it out and put it somewhere else. Do you know?" Suddenly, he leaned closer, and whispered. "My dad used to have a car…that looked _so sweet_ before it got crashed. He'd never let me touch it. But hey, if I can sneak two bikes around him, why not a whole car?"

He was still smiling, joking; but Bella saw a hint of rejection on his face. She sighed. "I love it." She said dryly. "Thank you for jacking my car to give it to me."

"Aw, Bells, you're welcome!"

She turned to glare at him, attempting to look serious when she saw that the smile he wore was the exact smile she loved to see him wear. "Never do it again."

"Of course not." He scoffed. "Since when have I ever not listened to you?" She moved to get out of the truck, but his large hand stopped her from opening the door all the way. "Woah, woah, woah, woah…! You're not going to test it – try it out?" He was anxious and slightly offended. "Hours, Bella. It took me _hours_ to get that into your _ancient_ car, and you don't even turn it on?"

She rolled her eyes, but a hint of a smile was on her face. "Do you like that I like what you want me to like, or not?" She snapped. "Because I can suddenly decide that I don't like it, you know?"

She couldn't help but be like this – stupid, childish, and feeling _normal_ when she was with him.

Jacob continued to smile. "Turn it on and maybe you'll decide!"


End file.
